Shiro Akuma
by drago123
Summary: A scientist, psychologist... That was what I am... until I was reborn in Kuroko no Basket world. Why the hell is Akashi so interested in me? What the hell did Kuroko and Akashi talk about behind my back? AkaOcKuro! M/M! Probably a bit OOC-ness...
1. Reborn

_**I have no excuse for putting another story… I just have too many ideas for OCs in different anime… AkaKuro I fucking love it! But what I really want is to see them in a threesome man! I mean come on! 3 sexy kitty making love… sigh I am such a perv! But seriously Akashi and Kuroko is such a Father Mother pair I find it hot if they both dominate someone smaller or as small as them… And the fact that there is just too little OC yaoi!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! A bit of OOCness… and me writing this without taking my ADHD pill…**_

* * *

><p>Mitsune Kaishi… a name I no longer bear… I am now known as Shiroma Tsuki.<p>

Now I am sure you are all now curious on why I changed my name… The reason is simple. I didn't

You are now currently confused or curious right?

No? I am not surprised, as this seems to be coming straight out of a fanfiction.

Yes… I was reborn. (With white hair and cool looking grey eyes so hey! I am not complaining much.)

Now how?

That would be a bit hard to explain…

_Flashback._

"_Kai-chan!" I shivered… whatever Rai is going to call me for… it probably wouldn't be good for me._

_Rai and I are scientists. I focus on Physics and also a medical degree on psychology while Rai focuses on Chemistry. _

_But unlike normal Chemist… Rai focuses on causing impossible elements to combine causing incredibly hazardous substance… which he love to test on me…_

"_Look! I combined all the noble gases and some oxygen! Look what I have made!" He said as he brought a container… of mush…_

_Oh god how the hell did he do that. The air was distorted… and the whole substance is like… floating and swirling… and in disgusting purple._

_I was about to tell him to dispose of it until he trip and drop the container on me._

_Flashback End._

And I then I found myself here… in a baby cradle looking at two adults cooing over me…

Shiroma Tsuki… a normal Japanese name… why the hell did I became a baby? Fuck… Rai I am so going to kill you somehow.

Though I suppose… I have no choice but to live this life huh?

* * *

><p>My mom and dad have too much energy… I am really tired of them some times… yet I love them for some reason… Love is really something complicated huh.<p>

Though I am less than happy with my life… why?

Cause I am mother-freaking midget… I mean WTF. I was normal in height and everything in my past life but now! I am below average that is funny! I mean come on I ate the right vitamins I work out everyday! I have muscles yet I look so freaking petite! What did I do wrong!

My parents aren't unhappy but quite the opposite they were absurdly happy…

"Ah! My little Tsuki-chan, don't ever grow up! Be my little baby forever! Mommy will not allow any scheming woman to take you away! I will make sure you find a perfect man!" That was what my mother would say… yes she is a hardcore yaoi fan-girl…

My dad usually out for business trips so I don't see him much but I do remember that he visits at every public holiday ever and was always crying about how I was growing so fast (Which I am not!)

"Oh! My adorable little boy is growing up so fast! Next time I visit he isn't going to get a boy or girlfriend is he?" Was what he would say, every single god damn time he came back home.

Overall life was rather all right…

Until I reached middle school…

"Teiko middle school…?" I questioned… wait isn't that like… a place some media mentioned before?

"Oh my smart little Tsuki-chan gets to go into such a good school! Mommy is so proud."

Why did the whole thing seem weird now?

Of course in the first day of school I was in for a huge shock… as a scientist and a psychologist make me very observant so it was easier to see things that are out of place.

So when I see a very unnoticeable blue head which look eerily similar to a main character of a certain basketball manga of a certain author called… ok you got the point… Kuroko fucking Tetsuya is in front of me going to the same school as me…

I keep my best indifferent face as I walked towards the hall where all the students are supposed to go for the opening ceremony while inside I am basically freaking out like hell!

This fucking breaks all logic and space-time continuum! How the hell did I get the hell here! I thought this manga is a work of goddam fiction! There should me absolutely no way that I will be able to get here in all ways other than something out of a goddam horrible fanfiction!

…

…

…

Well technically there should be countless amount of different parallel world so if Kuroko no Basket was a world it shouldn't surprise me and Rai made a compound out of all noble gases, which breaks almost all of the law of physics which could cause some inter-dimensional portal but seriously? It brought me here? Am I going to be caught up in the insanity?

Actually… I should be lucky… if I stuck in any other manga I would probably have died since logic and physics don't work in any goddam way in most manga and compared to most… Kuroko no Basket actually makes more realistic then others…

Then I remembered the Akashi's epic scissor scenes…

Well… mostly make sense…

I sighed as I walked towards class 1A.

Which was when I immediately stiffened for a quick second and luckily not having the red head in the room notice me.

Why the hell for some god reason that I am in the miracle of generation's class?

I sighed… and was about to walk to my seat… only to realize that the only sit left is between Akashi and Kuroko… I hate you whoever up there.

I walked there and sat down as I ignored the future captain of the generation of miracles curious at me, which was actually pretty easy by just thinking that he is Rai trying to smooch of me…

I would be so dead if Akashi ever knows about what I am thinking now.

The class went on as I feel that the class is really just went on too long and I kinda want to tear my hair off as the goddam red head just kept looking at me with a curious gleam… No… No! I will not lose to a person mentally younger than me by 20 years god damn it!

The school bell rang and finally class is released where I tried to leave as fast as I could.

Keyword **Tried**

"Shiroma Tsuki was it?" Akashi asked as he stood before me… And Goddam it he is like taller than me! Well no much but still! I am like a bit shorter than goddam Kuroko! (Even I counted is only like a cm…)

"Yes? And you?" I asked politely… it wouldn't do me good to anger him I suppose…

"Akashi Seijuro, I was about to go for lunch. Would you join me?" Wait he already took interest in me? What the hell! I don't want to pique his interest I mean come on! I know Akashi have the ability to see the ability in others but what ability do I have?

"Ah I seem forget my wallet today so I afraid that…"

"Its my treat." He was smirking and it was infuriating, he trapped me and we both knew it! I would have won if only I had time to prepare!

"Then I suppose I have no reason to reject it I suppose." I smiled as I tried to stop the twitching of my eyebrows… I feel annoyed right now.

* * *

><p>And with some twist of fate we reached Manji burger where Kuroko is drinking milkshake… why is fate so weird?<p>

"Who are you looking at?"

"I just saw someone from our class." I replied. He stared at the direction I was looking at. At first he seems to want to turn to me and ask where did I saw the particular person but he suddenly widened his eyes and saw the little misdirection user.

"Well then I suppose we should join him then." Akashi said before bringing his tray towards Kuroko's table with me following him behind.

"Hello may we seat here?" Akashi smiled as he asked while Kuroko blankly stared before nodding.

God this is going to be weird…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and tell me how you like it! <strong>_


	2. Basketball

Sometimes… I wonder if I am in a horrible fanfiction or not... I am now currently signing up for the basketball club… why?

Ask the red head who is extremely scary with a pair of scissors…

Apparently Akashi somehow tricked Kuroko and me into a basketball court and play a bit.

For some reason he really wants me to play basketball.

I sighed as I lay on the table… did I change something in the plot? I could have sworn that Akashi known Kuroko through Aomine…

I didn't care though… I just care why the hell am I joining basketball club? Oh yeah sharp scissors…

My original plan was to join the science club and live the rest of my life not interfering the 'plot'. But this almost change everything… I am kind of scared though.

I played basketball with a bunch of friends in elementary school in a regular basis but we didn't have a full set of five players so we didn't create a basketball club…

Point guard, small forward, those are the positions that I took in elementary school.

Surprisingly I made friends with them though, I still have their numbers and we live quite close to each other… we just went to different schools.

I sighed and was about to walk off only to get knock of my feet.

"Ow! Watch where you're- O-Oi! Are you alright?" I looked up and that I could only see blurry stuff.

I used my hand to wipe my eyes and realized it was tears…

Did I mention that this body's pain tolerance is really fucking low?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up and almost stared in shock… Aomine Daiki…

"You sure? You seem to be crying."

"I'm not!" I pouted while he chuckled a little.

"I'm Aomine Daiki."

"Shiroma Tsuki."

"Well I am going back to class now… why are you following me?" Aomine questioned.

"We are classmates." I deadpanned while he widened his eyes.

"Eh? You are?"

I sighed only to be knocked over… again!

"DAIKII! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" I recognized that voice Momoi Satsuki… Aomine's childhood friend…

"Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't saw-" She looked at me… wait am I still tearing up?

"Omg" I stared at her… what?

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Momoi jumped towards me and grabbed me and squeezes me between her… things…

* * *

><p>After a horrific experience with Momoi's D-cup I groaned and slouched down on my table.<p>

This is so screwed up…

"Tsuki, don't tell me you forget about todays basketball club training?" Akashi asked as he shook me up.

Oh yeah, later all basketball club members are suppose to gather except for the first strings as the clubs just started to have… some sort of upgrade contest and it will also be the freshman's first training.

'Winning is everything… losing is not a option.' Was the school motto… and is one of the reasons that cause Kuroko to leave the Generation of Miracles.

Our basketball club is the epitome of this statement and I groaned… that means it will be goddam annoying…

I followed Akashi and Kuroko towards the basketball club. Kuroko seems to be quite happy while Akashi was fairly neutral though he does have an excited smirk in his face.

And the rest of the Generation of Miracles thus meet other than Kise Ryouta… Haizaki Shogo is in his place instead.

Though we are in the same class except Haizaki… but for some reason this is really the first time we meet each other…

Aomine did look a bit shock to see me but smiled nonetheless.

Kuroko disappear and appear again shocking the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Murasakibara seems to be bored as he chewed on his gum but he there was a small amount of interest showing in his eyes as Akashi talked to him.

Midorima is holding his lucky item… a frog plushie… and being himself.

It appears the Generation of Miracles is forming right now…

Yet for some reason I feel that I am being included in it…

The coach gave some speech about 'winning is everything' bullshit which I refuse to listen to. Though I have to applaud on how the school forces the philosophy into students. This constant reminder makes most people really think winning is everything.

Though ironically this caused the Generation of Miracles to break away.

We went through a small stretching exercise while we were break off into teams and get ready to do ranking matches to see which strings we are going into.

And coincidently, the all of the generation of miracles are in different teams.

Matches start and it was obvious that who stood out.

Aomine was breaking through other teams defenses very easily.

Midorima was scoring from highly impossible distances.

Murasakibara swatting away attackers like flies.

Haizaki breaking though defenses by stealing opponent's skills.

Akashi made sure everyone in his team follow his command.

It was now Kuroko's turn and I was a bit worried… even though Kuroko was found out by Akashi and taught by Akashi a lot earlier, originally he was not recognized by anyone when he was in the generation of miracles… I wonder what would happen now…

Though my worries were unfounded as I saw balls curving right into other people's hands left and right. While no one could find who was doing that, it was obvious that something was up.

I could see from the corner of my eyes the coach looking panic and his eyes were looking for the source but once Akashi talked to him he settled down with a gleam in his eyes… It appears Kuroko's spot was secured.

So it seems Kuroko was not recognized originally was literally that the rest of the generation of miracles outshined him…

I looked at the court again… misdirection is such an interesting skill… even if I can notice Kuroko easily with my observation skills… He still disappears from my vision time to time… but I manage to find him quickly though… I wonder if I have Hawk Eye… I always manage to see the entire court when I was playing, knowing where all my teammates were…

Speaking of which I wonder how are they… they all went to different schools… and they are quite talented so I would believe that they would be regulars by their second year… that would mean the generation of miracles is going to crush their hopes soon… I really don't want that…

The whistle was blown and Kuroko was tired as hell as he walked towards the rest of the GoM as they congratulate him.

It was then my turn… I do wonder if I can get out of being in the first string by performing badly… though judging by Akashi sharp gaze I probably would not get out of it.

I looked around my teammates and sighed… This group is the sure fail group… they must have looked at our physics before choosing our group.

Me being short was one of them… Kuroko was not chosen because the coach did not see him.

Of course my teammates also noticed it and they were filling kind of dejected.

"Oi… you all want to win right?" I asked. I could see them looking confused.

"Then you just have to listen to me." I smirked… this is going to be fun…

* * *

><p>The game started and we did not catch the ball.<p>

_So that guy is a left-handed huh… so he is going to pass to the right…_

I rushed forward an easily intercepted the ball.

I looked and found out the location of where the decent shooter in my team is.

Though it appears that the opponent saw where I am about to pass to blocked the path of trajectory towards that person. I smirked… they underestimated me.

I spin the ball and threw it towards an opponent.

"Hah! Where do you think you are…?" The ball bounced and made a sharp turn towards my teammate… and we easily scored a 3 pointer.

When the opponent tried to make a counter attack I ordered the two chubby teammates to surround the guy with the ball. As expected the guy stopped for a while to find someone the pass the ball and of course intercepting the ball was just too easy for me... and we scored another 3 pointer as I passed the ball to the decent shooter.

"Surround that guy! The one doing the weird passes!" I snorted they are trying to surround me? They seriously thought I could only do passes huh.

I made this statement by simply breaking through them, as they are not very skilled though if I met with a more skilled player I suppose I will have a harder time.

I passed the ball to that guy again and he scored another 3 pointer. It was really easy for him huh? As there is absolutely nobody around him.

Of course the opponent noticed that and tried to surround that guy so I would not be able to pass to him…

Now what would I do…

Score of course! Most of those from the other team were surrounding that guy so it was easy to get into the 3-pointer line.

The rest just leave it to my wonderful calculation of the angle of elevation and the calculation of force need to counter the mass of the basketball and the force of gravity.

Needless to say it was really an easy win since the opponent were not skillful at all…

I sighed as I walked back towards the GoM.

"Good job! Shiroma!" Aomine praised as he sling his arm over my shoulder.

"Impressive." Midorima commented as he pushed his glasses.

Kuroko smiled at me while Akashi smirked at me while Murasakibara offered me candy…

All of the generation of miracles has been included into the first strings…

Not including Haizaki… what? Wasn't Haizaki supposed to be in the original GoM until Kise took over him?

What is going on?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


End file.
